AYOOOO SEKOLAAAAAAH!
by Kionkitchee
Summary: ng... ga tau summarynya paan pokona nya mah keseharian anak-anak rikkai saat belajar di sekolah crossover BLEACH
1. Sejarah bersama Pak Tousen

Prince of Tennis

Tittle : AYOOOO SEKOLAAAAAAH!!

Author : Kionkitchee

Fiction Rated : K+

Humour – Rikkai and croos over BLEACH

Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi sensei

Chee : Gomen kalo ficnya, OOC, jelekh, aneh, kagak lutchu n ga idup lagi.. Ni fanfic pertama yang sukses di selesein! Sebelumnya kagak pernah selese. Bangganya saya... *idung manjang kaya pinokio*. Oh terus kagak ada pairing di sini, tapi ga tau di chapter berikutnya.

Summary : ng... ga tau summarynya paan

*Chapter 1 : Sejarah*

Marui Bunta menatap keluar jendela kelasnya menguap untuk ke-10 kalinya, Daripada harus ngeliat guru sejarahnya dan berakhir dengan tidur. Waktu sudah berjalan 30 menit sejak dimulainya pelajaran tapi bunta merasa waktu berjalan begitu lama. Bahkan dia garuk-garuk pantat saking bosennya.

'gila, bosen banget gua, duduk 2 jam dengerin ceramah si Pak Tousen'.

Pak Tousen ini guru buta dari gua BLEACH (emang ada ya gua BLEACH?!). tampilannya tiap hari bak Neo dari pelm "THE MATRIX". Kacamata hideung, setelan baju item-item rapih, tapi rambut kagak di cuci-cuci ampe gimbal gitu. Tapi ternyata oh ternyata, Pak Tousen ini sakti abiez! Dia bisa membaca dan tau ciri-ciri seseorang walaupun buta. Udah buta pake kacamata item pula, lengkap deh gelap semoa tapi kok bisa ngeliat kaya orang biasa? Udah gitu dia bisa langsung tau kalo ada anak yang tidur atau nyontek di kelasnya. Begitu ketahuan langsung diancam matanya bakal diambil terus di pasang di mata dia, ooow syeraaam!! Niou, our trickster salah satu korbannya (nja njalah! Wong dia tukang bikin ribut XD)

Waktu itu si Niou lagi BT abis, akhirnya dia ngejailin cewe di sebelahnya. Dia masukin uler-uleran yang biasa di pake buat ngejailin Akaya ke belakang seragam si Iyem. Kontan si Iyem langsung ngegeliat-geliut kayak cacing kepanasan sambil teriak-teriak bikin kaca jendela pecah berkeping-keping!! Anak-anak ada yang bantuin si Iyem, kebanyakan anak cewe ikut teriak bikin para murid cowonya pada tuli, alhasil kelaspun jadi rame kayak pasar Kaget. Maru ngakak ampe jungkir balik dari kursinya. Sedangkan sang pelaku bersikap sok cool dan tangannya sibuk ngupil. (Niou : woy Author geblek! Gua bunuh lu nanti!!)

Namun tiba-tiba...

JENG JENG!!

"Kamu! Yang rambutnya kaya kakek-kakek!!"

Seujug-ujug Pak Tousen manggil si Niou dan menghampirinya. Orang yang bersangkutan masih aja asik ngupil jarang banget dia bisa dapet upil panjang and gede gitu, makanya dia ga denger amukkan setan dari gua hantu itu. Karena jengkel, Pak Tousen megang kepala Niou dengan penuh Napsu!

"Apa yang kamu lakukan!!"

Walo ga bermata, tapi Niou ngerasa senseinya lagi nge-glare dia. Memancarkan aura kasih *BLETAGH!* maksudnya aura mengerikan yang bikin bulu kuduk semua orang di kelas jeceng dari atas sampe bawah. Niou yang biasanya 'kalem' kali ini merasa kayak katak dalem tempurung.

"N-nothing sir!"

Kepalanya makin di remek, keringet ngucur deres di kepala Niou.

"kamu kira saya ga bisa liat?"

Si Niou tadinya mau ngomong 'ya iyalah pak! Wong bapak buta getoh! Udah gitu pake kacamata item pula, tambah aja ga keliatan. Bego banget sih lu pak!' Cuma yang keluar dari mulut Niou malah "N-no sir!"

"Lain kali kamu ulangi lagi, saya ambil mata kamu, kita tukeran mata! Mau kamu!?"

"ma—eh nggak pak"

Hari itu tak pernah dilupakan oleh Niou. Setiap pelajaran Sejarah, dia berlagak bagai partnernya terus pake kacamata yang dia curi dari kantor Pak Aizen biar matanya ga diambil. Selain matanya kagak dicuri, Pak Aizen sekarang jadi makin populer apalagi di kalangan cewe. Sebagai ganti kacamatanya dia sekarang pake contact lens warna mpink! Trus rambutnya di sisir ke belakang pake gel. Mereka (para fans Aizen) mengaku bahwa Pak Aizen yang sekarang tampak lebih muda, keren, berkelas, sexy, hot kayak host! (wuidiihh cadas beut dah!)

Tita-tiba Marui merinding mengingat hari itu. 'Pak Tousen benar-benar menyeramkan, hiiii!!' pikirnya sambil megang badannya yang merinding udah kayak masuk kulkas. 'ngomong-ngomong soal dingin, ko jadi laper ya?'. Perutnya kini melantunkan lagu rocknya The Rock yang 'kamu-kamu adalah' ntu loh. (emang itu rock ya?)

'daripada mikirin si Tousen mending gue bikin daftar makanan yang bakal gua makan nanti' langsung aja si rambut merah satu ini buka buku catatannya, pegang pensil and mulai menulis.

'yang pertama pancake stawberry.. terus.. cupcake.. ice cream Hagen Daz, en den donatnya .. terus...'

sementara Marui asyk nulis menu makanan yang entah bisa beli dimana soalnye di kantin Rikkai kagak ada satupun makanan yang masuk ke listnya tersebut, Pak Tousen merhatiin muridnya yang tampaknya sibuk sendiri.

'ni anak udah cakep rajin pula nyatetin pelajaran saya. Coba saya samperin ah...'

Namun yang tampak di kertas tersebut bukanlah catatan pidato panjangnya Pak Tousen, bukan juga tentang bagaimana runtuhnya kerajaan Majapahit ataupun tentang Kolonialisme dan Imperialisme Barat di Indonesia. (Bujug! Sehari langsung 5 BAB!! Emang sakti si Tousen..). melainkan jajaran nama-nama bintang top 10 MIYABI!! (di gaplok besi 90 ton) ohok! Maksud saya daftar makanan manis yang sekali baca langsung tau kalo makanan-makanan tersebut bikin gigi nyut-nyutan.

"hmmm... apalagi ya?" gumam Marui tanpa menyadari kalo guru 'pencolok mata' udah ada di belakangnya.

"gimana kalo blueberry cheese cake, saya suka itu..." terdengar suara berat dari belakang Marui

"duh! Ya ampyun gue ko bi..sa..lu-" Marui yang nyadar kalo ada yang aneh memutuskan kebacotannya. Perlahan-lahan ia memalingkan mukanya ke belakang.

Tampak makhluk hijau berdiri di belakangnya dengan celana boxer full ijo kayak The Incredible BULUK!! *wadezig!*

Keringet mulai ngucur deres kayak air terjun, matanya jadi gede kayak komik candy-candy, lidah berasa diiket bener-bener speechless dah.

"kenapa? Kamu ga suka blueberry cheesecake?" tanya Pak Tousen dengan nada tajam setajam SILET.  
"suk..suk..sukma..eh su..suka p-pak" kata Marui yang tiba-tiba aja jadi gagu

'duh, mampus gue. Alamat buta gua! Good bye mataku, goodbye my dream, goodbye tennis, goodbye cake, goodbye bubblegum, goodbye kehidupanku.. maapkan aku buchou yang tidak bisa meneruskan bermain tenis, jackal gue harap elu bisa dapetin partner baru yang sehebat gue tapi ga setensai gue..was wes wos..' Marui bener-bener pengen nangis dan lari dari tempatnya duduk menuju toko kue langganannya.

"kalo gitu, tulis di situ nak rambut pink" suruh Pak Tousen

Marui langsung nulis dengan tangan gemetar tapi saking gugupnya isi pensilnya patah.

"p—pensilnya pa-patah pak"

Tousen menghela napas keras-keras, upilnya pada keluar bikin Marui mundur ke belakang, takut kena upilnya si bapak item dan takut matanya bakal dicangkok.

"Mata ungu kamu.. bagus ya.."

Pak Tousen ngeraba-raba muka marui di sekitar matanya. Cewe-cewe sekelas pada histeris antara fan service dan horror. Anak laki-lakinya udah tahlilan bersama dari tadi buat keselamatan Maui yang dipimpin oleh Niou. Si Marui? Udah hampir pingsan!

"bisa saya pake buat cosplay lelouch nih, saya tuh dari dulu pengen banget cosplay jadi dia, abies cuuute banget kayak saya" si Pak Tousen malah narsis sendiri.

Ternyata guru kita satu ini adalah seorang cosplayer pecinta Lelouch sodara-sodara!! (Author : SAYA JUGA! SAYA JUGA!! SAYA CINTA KAMUUH LELOUCH! A-AMPUN OM SUZA JANGAN BUNUH SAYA..)

Si marui udah ga tau harus ngapain, mau senyum tapi yang ada bibirnya malah gemeteran cengengesan ga jelas.

Pas tangannya Tousen udah nyampe ke mata kanan Marui, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Baru kali ini Marui bener-bener ngerasa kalo bel sekolah tuh penyelamat hidupnya.

"wah sayang sekali.. baiklah anak-anak, kalian boleh pulang" ujar Pak Tousen sambil berjalan kembali ke tempatnya, kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya. Sebelum ia keluar, Pa Tousen melihat ke arah Marui lagi.

"Marui Bunta, kalau anda mengulangi perbuatan anda. Saya bener-bener bakal cosplay jadi lelouch (which mean dia jadi nyangkok mata si Marui, OMG!!). anda mengerti?"

"i—iya pak" Marui ngangguk-ngangguk kayak orang lagi ajeb-ajeb kagak kekontrol kepalanya.

Setelah Guru Sejarah tersebut keluar, semua murid pada menghela napas. Niou langsung nyamperin Marui yang masih shocking soda gara-gara kejadian tadi, niatnya sih mau nenangin temennya itu.

"oy Marui, lu mau beli kacamata gua? Gue jual 1 juta deh" ujar Niou dengan smirk khasnya nyodorin kacamata bekas Aizen

Marui masih setengah sadar, akibatnya omongan si Niou kagak di denger. Dia ngelongo kayak sapi ompong. Sampe akhirnya harus di bantu sama tamparan mematikan Sanada (di panggil ama Niou gara-gara kesel teu di denge).

Huaaaaah!! Akhirnya oh akhirnya selese ngetik juga.. bagian endingnya sebenernya ngasal. Gua dari dulu kagak bisa bikin ending, selalu ngegantung kagak di terusin. Mana aneh bin ajaib pula! Kagak ada bagus-bagusnya acan. Makasih buat kion yang selalu ngedukung aku ^^

Ngerasa gak sih kayakna ni fanfic OOC banget (-.-) Tousen ga gitu deh, dia kan aselinya baek. Niou juga kayakna ga gitu deh..

Tapi gua masih bingung sama guru-guru lainnya. Ada yang mau bantu saya mikirin Taichou mana yang bakalan jadi guru Bahasa Inggris? Kalo saya mah mikirnya Hitsugayakuh tercintah!! Ga tau kenapa pas mikir Bahasa Inggris yang muncul di pikiranku si Shirou.

Tengkyu ya udah mau baca, lebih tengkyu lagi kalo mau ngasih komentar soal ni fanfic ^^

Eh, aku ada tebakan! kalo bisa, jawab pas nge-review. Soal-nya berhubungan sama ni chapter.

Siapa nama istri patih gajah mada yang terkenal itu?

Kenapa Sri Rama memilih Shinta?


	2. IT bersama Pak Urahara

Rikkai and croos over BLEACH

Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi sensei

Summary : masih belum kepikiran..

Chee : maap buat yang ga suka sho-ai, di sini ada pairing sana-yuki. Kalo nda suka silahkeun di lewat.

Ow ya, maap kalo ficnya OOC banget, plus crack Sanada. Buat fans Sanada mohon maap lahir dan batin (x). Trus bikin soal tuh susah jadi mohon maap kalo pada ga ngerti. Kalo kurang ngerti tanya aja, key? Sebenernya itu latihan soal UAS Aplikom hehehehehe

Chrosschains : tengkyu say ^3^ jawaban no 1 sebenernya bener tapi bhubung aku maunya yang lain jadi itu salah hehehehehehe. Yang no 2 boleh juga tuh, dasar om suza tukang cemburu hohohohoho

Chihochiho~ : tengkyu my twin ^^ (namanya sama bro hehehe) iya dong, desperate kalo ga di tulis tuyh ide. Kapan-kapan kita cari ide lagi di 'cafe', key? Sip sip!!

: ahahahahahaha!! Gila gua juga ga tega sebenernya bikin marui ketakutan bakal di cangkok matanya, tapi lucu aja ngebayangin wajahnya LOL. Jawaban no 1 emang iya ya istri gajah mada 'parvati'? (wuidih!! Hebat bisa tau..).

*Chapter 2 : IT*

"HUUUUAAAAAII ANAK-ANAKKU TERCINTAH GOOD MORNING!!" sapa Urahara sensei yang udah berdiri nunggu di depan lab komputer. Melambaikan tangan keatas pada murid-muridnya yang baru dateng and pada es-we-te ama guru mereka yang satu ini.

"silahkeun duduk anak-anak" pak urahara kembali duduk ke kursinya, dan semua anak menempati tempat duduk mereka dan menyalakan komputer, hanya satu orang yang belum nyalain komputernya.

"anoo.. Yukimura.." panggil Sanada yang duduk sebelahan ma buchou tercintanya ntu.

"ng?"

"nyalainnya.. pencet yang ini kan?" tanya sanada sambil nunjuk tombol 'restart' dengan wajah kakunya, sok cool gitu deh pedahal gaptek pisan!

Yukimura yang ngeliat arah jari Sanada menunjuk udah swt aja. 'ya ampun ni orang udah kelas 3, masih aja kagak bisa nyalain komputer'. Tapi kan ga mungkin Yukimura marahin Sanada, kan dia sayang sama ntu orang (aihh.. jadio malu ndiri gua) lagian dia kan dikenal sebagai 'anaknya dewa', ntar ancur deh reputasinya.

Salah jadwal sekolahnya juga sih, selama 2 tahun kagak pernah nyalain komputer soalnya jadwal kelas IT-nya mereka sesudah kelas lain yang ostosmatis komputernya udah di nyalain ma kelas sebelumnya.

"Sanada... yang ini" Yukimura memegang tangan Sanada dan menunjukkan ke tombol yang benar.

Si Yuki mah anteng si Sanada-nya mah geus merah mukanya, karena takut ketauan mukanya memerah, si Sanada cepet-cepet mencet tombol 'Switch On'. Nyala deh komputernya, di layarnya juga udah muncul tulisan-tulisan.

"liat Yukimura nyala!" ujar Sanada dengan suara kecil sambil nunjuk layar komputer.

Yukimura Cuma bisa senyum, tapi senyumnya tuh senyum 'plis deh say, gaptek banget sih lu! Gua kan jadi malu'. Pak Urahara yang penglihatan and pendengerannya tajem langsung merhatiin gerakan aneh di belakang.

"ada masalah Sanada san?" tanya guru rambut koneng tersebut

"tidak ada apa-apa pak.."

"kalo ada apa-apa bilang sama saya, ya?"

"iya pak" jawab Sanada tegas

"Termasuk nyalain komputer, okey?" kata pak Urahara sambil ngasih fukubuchou kita kedipan mata yang menggoda bikin semua komputer konslet sesaat!

'hweeeeh?! Ko si huruhara taw sih?! Gua kan maluw benalu!' pikir Sanada yang ngasih gurunya anggukan tanda mengerti, tampangnya masih sok cool pedahal dalemnya maluw abiez! Bujug gila, rahasianya ketauan sama temen-temen sekelasnya (sebenernya dah pada tau, tapi pada takut kena gampar makanya pada pura-pura gak tau) buktinya anak-anak ada yang ketawa-ketawa cengengesan, ada juga yang nahan napas buat nahan ketawa, ada juga yang udah kelepasan ga tahan ampe guling-guling di bawah ketawa kayak orang kesurupan!! Tu orang langsung disumpahin bakalan dibunuh ma Sanada. Yukimura? Teuteup stay calm walo dalem hati udah jumpalitan gak tahan mau ketawa terbuahak-buahak sama kayak yang lain.

"nah anak-anak, karena minggu kemaren kita udah ngebahas soal excel, sekarang kalian kerjain tugas dari saya yah" kata Pak Urahara nyantei sambil kipas-kipas pake kipas sate yang selalu dia bawa, berbalik banget ama reaksi semua murid di situ.

"yah pak...", "ooohhh nooooooss","what the fuck! Apa itu engsel?!","kyaaaaa pak urahara i love you!" dan berbagai macam teriakan dari murid-muridnya, keadaanya mirip banget ama kebun binatang dimana semua binatangnya lephas dari kandangnya..

"silahkan liat kertas soal yang sudah ada di meja masing-masing. Kerjakan soal tersebut dalam 1 jam!" ujar Pak Urahara ngasih smirk, dia mah seneng ngeliat anak-anaknya pada menderita.

"ada apa Sanada?" tanya Yukimura begitu melihat wajah bingung Sanada

"err... ga ada apa-apa" Jawab Sanada bo'ong. Sebenernya si Sanada daritadi ga nyambung ma omongan gurunya. Ga ngerti secuil pun apa itu excel (sama beut ama gua!!).

"tenang saja Sanada, aku pasti bantu ko" ucap si rambut biru, memberikan senyum 'aduhai'nya pada Sanada.

Lagu 'sempurna'nya Andra n tulang belakang langsung terngiang di kuping sang fukubuchou. 'masyallah, cantik plus baek banget si Yukimura.. beruntung banget gua punya uke kaya dia' pikir Sanada yang masih terbuai dengan senyuman Yukimura.

Yukimura pun melihat soal yang ada di depan, membiarkan Sanada terpana pada dirinya (duh bahasanya, jelek banget seh!!)

Beginilah soalnya...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Di situ ada sebuah 3 buah tabel. Dengan judul 'Daftar Pembelian dan Penjualan Toko Urahara Ganteng Banget! tahun 2005 and 2006'.

Yang pertama ada 11 kolom, 12 baris. 7 diantaranya masih kosong, Yaitu kolom 'kode barang', 'jenis barang','tahun produksi', 'total harga beli', 'harga jual/barang', laba per barang' dan 'diskon harga jual'. Dan yang ada isinya yaitu kolom 'supplier', 'nama supplier', ' jumlah' dan, 'harga beli /barang'.

Tabel kedua, ada 'kode' dan 'jenis barang'.

Tabel ketiga 'kode' dan 'tahun produksi'.

Dimana semua tabel ini terhubung satu sama lain.

Dan soalnya :

Cari total harga beli

Harga Jual per-barang : jika tahun 2006 maka Harga Jual Per Barang = Harga beli per barang + 10% x harga beli per barang.

Jika tahun produksi 2005, persennya diganti menjadi 5%.

Laba per-barang

Discount harga jual : tahun produksi 2006 dan jumlah =20 maka discount harga jual = 10% x laba per barang. Tahun produksi 2005 dan jumlah = 60 discount diubah jadi 13%. Selain dua diatas di kali 5%.

Bikin Grafik dengan _type chart column dan sub type Clustered Column with 3-D Visual Effect._

Note dari saya : jangan lupa ya anak-anak pake rumus VLOOKUP biar gampang, kodenya harus bener, titik koma perhatiin! It's easy kok.. Gud luck eperibodeh!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Yukimura The Son of God tertegun melihat soal yang dia pegang. Ia memberi Sanada senyum sekali lagi, namun kali ini senyumnya berbeda! Tidak seindah yang tadi, tidak ada lagu 'sempurna' sebagai BGM. Entah kenapa membuat Sanada berasa menciut jadi kayak hamster yang dijual di glodok (emang ada?!!).

"Sanada..." ucap Yukimura pelan namun tajam setajam pedang Excalibur yang suka ada di cerita-cerita.

"y-ya?"

"coba liat deh soalnya.."

"ah..ok" Sanada langsung ngeliat kertas bejat di depannya. Jreng genjreng! Tangan Sanada langsung gemeter, mulutnya berbusa, mata juling, sesek napas dan penyakit shock lainnya (maapkan aku sanada x jangan gaplok eikeh..)

"tadi katanya1 jam ya?" tanya Yukimura tapi sebenernya bukan nanya lebih ke menyadarkan seme-nya kalo dia 'gak mungkin!', Sekali lagi 'gak mungkin!' kalo dia bisa bantu Sanada. Yukimuran kan juga manusia punya rasa punya hatee (ko jadi nyanyi?!)

Sanada yang ngerti maksud Yukimura Cuma bisa pasrahan nasuha aja. "aku bisa ngerjain sendiri ko Yukimura.." ucap Sanada lemes selemes-lemesnya.

"wah.. kalau begitu baguslah, sekarang ayo kita kerjakan masing-masing" Yukimura memberikannya senyuman 'bagus lu ngerti.. kalo kagak ngerti gua gaplok lu!'.

Semua murid akhirnya mengerjakan soal gelo tersebut, walo aseli pada gak ngerti! Wong perasaan belum diajarin, minggu kemaren kan masih ngebahas fungsi 'sum' kok ujug-ujug udah ampe fungsi 'VLOOKUP' aja. Sinting banget tuh guru. Semoa dah pada stress, ada yang udah ½ gila, ada yang rambutnya rontok satu per satu gara-gara garuk kepala teruss, de el el.

Termasuk Sanada yang dari tadi baru bikin tabel beserta isinya, mana ngetiknya cuma dengan 2 jari! Bener-bener baru 1/12 tabel.

'duh.. tenang... ingat roma irama berkata santai.. santai... gua harus sesantai mungkin ngerjainnya.' Pikir Sanada. Kedua jari telunjuknya udah memar-memar kayak digigit tarantula.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Yak anak-anak, waktunya udah abis! Silahkan di 'save' dulu lalu kalian boleh keluar kelas" ujar Pak huru hara sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke atas, satu tangannya lagi di pinggang. Kaki kanannya naik ke atas meja, udah kayak mas-mas Afro di ending lagunya keroro gunsho.

"huuuaaaaaaaah?!!! Aphuaa!!", "bapak sinting ya? Saya baru 1/2nya nih!!", "hah udah selese? Gua baru ngetik 1 kata!", "Pak Urahara aku cinta padamu!!", "eh, engsel tuh apa sih?" (yang ini dari tadi nanyain engsel selama 1 jam), dan banyak lagi reaksi lainnya dari para murid-murid.

"pak, tega bener sih pa. Pan 2 jam pelajarannya" protes salah satu murid yang duduknya paling pojok.

"suka-suka bapak lah. Abis ini bapak mau ngelanjutin maen igo sama Pak Kyouraku" ujar Pak Urahara nyante

"apa-apan itu pak, tidak bisa begitu dong pa! BBM kan udah naik, bagaimana kita bisa hidup kalau begitu!" ujar murid tadi sewot

"sebelum kamu protes sama saya, lebih baik kamu perbaikin dulu otak kamu itu"

"yap, selesai.." ucap Yukimura tersenyum puas. 'sumpah! Gua emang anak dewa banget gitu loh!'. Lalu si Yuki nengok ke sebelahnya. Tampak wajah Sanada lagi serius mode on, kalem, en keren banget. 'wah.. dia bisa ya? Jadi terharu~ selama kan dia gak bisa sama sekali. Nanti ku kasih hadiah deh'.

"ne.. Sanada, kita keluar yu" ajak Yukimura dengan nada seduktif (aaawww hidung saya berdarah!!).

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan. Karena penasaran maka Yuki melihat layar komputer Sanada.

"Sanada.. kurasa kamu save aja deh, gapapa ko belum selesei" saran Yukimura begitu melihat hasil kerja Sanada.

Ternyata Sanada baru ngerjain tabel-tabelnya doang, soal-nya belum di kerjain sama sekali. Tapi segitu sih masih mending daripada si Jojon yang daritadi cuma nanya apa itu 'engsel' selama proses pembelajaran.

"..tarundarou.." bisik Sanada pelan tapi tetap terdengar oleh cowo di sampingnya

"tidak bisa begitu Yukimura..Rikkai rules adalah tidak boleh kalah"

"tapi waktunya sudah habis Sanada, nanti nilaimu malah jelek kalau melewati batas waktu" kata Yukimura berusaha menasihati semenya itu.

"Yukimura.. kita harus selalu menyelesaikan apa yang kita kerjakan sampai titik darah penghabisan."

Yukimura Cuma bisa menghela napas panjang melihat temennya yang udah stress dampe bikin otaknya ga berfungsi lagi.

"ya sutrah.. aku tunggu di kantin ya" kata Yukimura meninggalkan Sanada setelah menepuk bahunya. Sanada Cuma mengangguk sebagai respon.

Setelah semua murid keluar kecuali pak Uraharadan Sanada, si guru sableng menghampiri Sanada.

"masih mengerjakan?" tanya Pak Urahara sambil melihat hasil kerja Sanada yang tidak ada perkembangan dari tadi

"hmm.." gumam Sanada

"saya senang ada murid yang begitu semangat seperti kamu. Jadi terharu saya... kalau begitu saya kasih kamu waktu sampai bel istirahat bunyi. lewat dari itu saya gak janji dengan nilai kamu. Okey? Good luck!" Pak Urahara menepok pundak Sanada dengan kipas satenya kemudian meninggalkan Sanada sendirian di lab komputer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, Yukimura masih menunggu Sanada di kantin selama 1 jam tapi belum melihatnya sampai sekarang. Bahkan teman timnya sudah mulai berdatangan.

"Hai Yukimura" sapa Yanagi yang segera duduk di sebelah Yukimura dan menaruh makanannya di meja

"hai Yanagi.." sapa Yukimura balik

"hei Yukimura situ sendiri aja?" tanya Niou yang di temani Yagyuu begitu tiba di meja Yukimura

"ya begitulah.." jawab Yukimura tersenyum

"aneh.. biasanya Sanada nempel terus sama kamu" tanyanya lagi

"Sanada lagi bersenang-senang" Kata Yukimura dengan senyum iblisnya

"apha?! Dia lagi selingkuh!" ujar Niou bercanda tapi malah mengakibatkan kematian setelah di 'piiiiiiip' sama Yukimura (di sensor karena terlalu sadis hehehehe).

*-*-*-*-*-*

Di lab, Sanada masih berkutat di depan komputer, berharap bisa menyelesaikan tepat waktu tanpa sadar kalau bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Sedangkan di ruang guru, Pak Urahara dan Pak Kyouraku masih asek maen igo. Sampai-sampai dia lupa kalau tadi dia ngajar. Intinya dia lupa kasih nilai buat murid-murid kelasnya tadi (Masyallah, gaji buta nih!).

Huwaaaaaaa!! Akhirnya selese juga!! Cuapek gila! Pedahal Cuma bikin sedikit tapi butuh berhari-hari nyeleseinnya. Biasalah, saya kan hanya penulis amatir. T3T dah gitu kagak bisa bikin endingnya pula... tapi ini mah lebih ke curhat daripada fic, mengenang masa-masa indah bersama Aplikom yang membuat rambut saya langsung rontok!! Makasih ya udah pada nge-review ^^ aku seneng banget fic pertama ada yang nge-review. Langsung deh jingkrak-jingkrak and ngegelayut di karpet persis kayak cacing kepanasan hehehe... love you all!!

Buat jawaban kuis di chapter 1:

Nyonya Gajah Mada

Karena kulit santi tidak seputih kulit shinta

Mwahahahahahahaha gaje banget sih! Garing beutzz!! Kuisnya Cuma iseng doang, jawabannya mah tau bener ato ngga hehehehehehe.. mau soal lagi?


	3. Kesenian bersama Pak Ukitake

Prince of Tennis

Tittle : AYOOOO SEKOLAAAAAAH!!

Author : Kionkitchee

Fiction Rated : K+

Humour – Rikkai and croos over BLEACH

Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi sensei

Chee : yeeeey~ akhirnya oh akhirnya! Dakuw bisa bikin sampe chapter 3!! Huuu... TUT senangnya~

Summary : ng... ga tau summarynya paan

*chapter 3 : Kesenian*

Hari itu begitu cerah, scerah hati Akaya, Bocah umur 13 tahun murid dari sekolah Rikkai. Kenapa cerah? Soalnya hari itu Akaya belajar pelajaran kesenian. Dimana dia bisa memakai crayon kesukaanya yang dibelikan oleh Renji senpai! (baik bener ya..aku juga mau bang yana!)

"nah anak-anak, sekarang kalian harus membuat lukisan bertema bebas dengan crayon yang kalian bawa. Terdengar seperti anak TK memang, tapi menggambar dengan crayon sama susahnya dengan memakai cat warna. Karena itu saya harap kalian menggambar sebagus mungkin dan tidak asal mewarnai" kata Pak Ukitake di depan kelas kesenian walau terlihat pucat, beliau tetap semangat 45 mengajar muridnya.

"sekarang kalian boleh mulai menggambar"

Maka mulailah bocah satu ini menggambar. Berhubung temanya bebas, maka ia memutuskan untuk membuat gambar dia dan semua anggota reguler klub tenis. Pertama-tama Akaya mikir dulu sketsanya kayak bagemana. Setelah mikir mikir mikir dan mikir akhirnya ni bocah dapet ilham! Secercah harapan datang padanya, cahaya entah darimana menyinari wajahnya..

Dengan cepat, Akaya menggambar apa yang ada di pikirannya, silahkan berimajinasi kalo Akaya tuh skill speed-nya level 10! Jadi ngegambarnya secepat kilat tapi gambarannya... ng... ehehehehe (Author di tabok Akaya~)

"Wah, gambar yang manis sekali Kirihara kun" ucap Ukitake sensei yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dunia antah berantah dan sekarang berdiri di samping Akaya, wajahnya penuh senyum.

"hontou ni? Arigatou sensei!!" Akaya membalas senyum senseinya dengan mata berkeli-kelip. Persis kaya anak TK yang dapet permen loli dari emaknya.

Ukitake menganggukan kepalanya, matanya tertuju sekali lagi pada gambar Akaya. Tiba-tiba alisnya mengerut memperhatikan lebih baik lagi gambarnya "hmm... sepertinya pernah lihat orang-orang di gambar ini" gumamnya

"Ah! Iya mereka senpai di timku. Yang ini Mura-buchou, ini fukubuchou, ini Yanagi-senpai, trus Jackal-senpai, lalu Yagyuu-senpai, si jelek Niou-senpai, terakhir Marui!" Akaya menjelaskan satu per satu orang di gambarnya.

Ukitake mengangguk, tersenyum karena gambar Akaya yang aseli 100,5% mirip kayak gambaran anak kecil dan juga teringat masa-masa ia mengajari senpai Akaya.

Ia ingat betul bagusnya gambaran Yukimura Seichi, muridnya yang baik, patuh, sopan dan pastinya cakep. Kemudian Sanada Genichirou, yang ngebet banget pengen gambar Kanji kuno. Yanagi Renji, walau mata cuma berbentuk _strip _ tapi gambarannya nampol abis, tergambar secara (sangat) detail. Kuwabara Jackal... yang botak itu ya... yang di ingat hanya kepalanya yang begitu licin, mengkilap dan bersinar (kasian ameut..). Yagyuu Hiroshi, anak yang make kacamata mirip kayak punya Tousen-sensei, anaknya sangat sopan dan T.O.P b.g.t~ (gak jelas nih maksudnya)

Kemudian yang paling ia ingat adalah Niou Masaharu, anak berambut putih yang bangornya nggak ketulungan! Gambarnya Cuma coret-coret gak jelas, setelah selesai menggambar dia langsung ngeganggu temen-temennya. Masukin kecoa ke dalem seragam murid cewe, dengan sengaja nabrak temennya yang lagi gambar, pura-pura bersin ke arah gambar temannya, bikin Ukitake kewalahan ngurusin kerusuhan di kelasnya belum lagi tiba-tiba ada yang nyundul dari belakang bikin dia terjatuh dan di timpa seseorang, tidak lain tidak bukan Marui Bunta yang mengejar 'Permen Lolipop' besar di baju sensei-nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Niou yang ngegambar permen loli di baju Ukitake.

Sensei berambut putih tersebut menghela napas dalam-dalam, sebelum menepok kepala Akaya "teruskan lagi mewarnainya ya..". kemudian ia berpindah ke meja lainnya. Sesudah menge-cek murid lainnya, Ukitake keluar kelas saat di panggil oleh Kyouraku-sensei.

Dengan wajah sumringah, Akaya mulai mewarnai gambarnya dengan crayon kesayangannya.

-2 menit kemudian-

"Yosh, Tinggal warnain mataku! Merah.. merah dimanakah dirimu~" gumam Akaya sambil mencari crayon merahnya. Setelah menemukannya, dia ambillah si crayon. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Akaya keseleo (emang bisa??) dan terjatuhlah crayon tersebut saudara-saudara!!

Dengan wajah cemberut, Akaya mencoba meraih Crayonnya kembali. Tapi sebelum crayon tersebut terambil, seseorang berjalan tepat di hadapannya MENGINJAK benda tak bersalah tersebut. Dengan hati bagaikan tertusuk 1000.000.000 jarum, Akaya menarik paksa baju temannya. Saat si 'temen' membalikkan badannya sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di pipinya, dan si 'teman' pun terjatuh, memegang pipinya yang memerah persis kayak tomat busuk. Mendengar ada suara orang terjatuh, murid-murid yang lain mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah asal suara tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Jonathan!!" teriak Akaya pada temannya yang udah merinding ketakutan plus nahan pipis saking takutnya ngeliat Akaya dengan mata merah, rambut uwel-uwel, napas ngos-ngosan persis kaya gembel abis di kejar anjing.

"J—Jo..Jona..than?" tanya Hanatarou, si 'temen' yang secara tidak sengaja menginjak crayon Akaya

"hmph!" Akaya mendengus keras , upilnya ampe pada keluar sambil menunjuk ke arah crayon kesayangannya. Berkat upil-upilnya yang seksi terhembus keluar (najis ih!!) temennya otomatis pada ngejauhin TKP.

"ah.. maap Jonathan, maap.." Hanatarou bersujud-sujud minta maap ama Crayon Akaya, minta diampuni segala dosanya.

"Jonathan? Siapa Jonathan?" tanya Akaya sewot

"lho? Nama crayonnya Jonathan kan?" tanya Hanatarou balik

"siapa bilang! Namanya kan Margareth!"

"he..?! ta-tapi kan tadi..."

"lu berani ngelawan gua!"

"ng-nggak.. maap" Hanatarou ngangguk-ngangguk lagi minta maap ke Akaya dan Margareth.

Keributan indang menyebabkan seluruh murid mengabaikan tugas mereka. Semua murid mulai bergosip ini-itu soal kejadian yang terjadi di depan mata mereka. Mendengar ada keributan, Ukitake-sensei buru-buru ke kelasnya dan menemukan pemandangan yang menakjubkan.

"ada apa ini?" muncullah sang penegak keadilan, Ukitake-sensei!!

"itu pa, masa Sukiman di injek!" rengek Akaya sambil nunjuk crayonnya

"Sukiman?" tanya Ukitake-sensei dan Hanatarou barengan

Akaya Cuma manggut-manggut. Hanatarou bingung setengah mati sama cowo berambut ga jelas di depannya 'tadi Jonathan, terus Margareth sekarang malah Sukiman?? Yang bener mana sih?'.

"ya sudah, bagaimana kalau minta ganti rugi saja?" kata Ukitake-sensei

"tapi kan pak, crayon itu berharga banget. Aku gak mau yang lain" mata Akaya udah berkaca-kaca mau nangis. Secara tu crayon kan dari senpai tercintanya, makanya dia sayang banget sama crayonnya.

Melihat Akaya yang begitu imut dengan wajah setengah nangisnya, hati Ukitake pun tergetar (bahasanya cuul!!). dia jadi bingung sendiri harus gimana ngadepin muridnya yang satu ini.

"ng.. gimana kalau kamu pinjam punya yang lain" saran Ukitake-sensei dengan nada kaya guru TK lagi menghadapi muridnya yang nangis.

"gak mau gak mau gak mau pokoknya gak mau!!" ujar Akaya narik baju senseinya terus di goyang-goyangin badan tuh guru.

"i..i-ya saya mengerti, bisa tolong berhenti" pinta Ukitake-sensei yang udah ngerasa penyakitnya* bakalan kambuh karena efek yang di sebabkan oleh Akaya.

"aku maunya crayonku!! Pokoknya crayonku!!" si Akaya ngerengeknya makin menjadi-jadi, bikin keadaan Ukitake bener-bener di ujung tanduk.

"Ki—Kirihara..ku—hooeeeek!!" eng ing eng! Akhirnya si muntah keluar dari mulut Ukitake-sensei! Tapi muntahnya bukan sembarang muntah, berkat penyakit yang di deritanya muntahnya spesial warna merah alias darah!

Semua orang di kelas terkejut menyaksikan guru mereka dengan indahnya mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan muncrat ke arah Akaya. Sekali lagi mereka mundul selangkah menghindari muncratan darah termasuk Hanatarou.

"maaf Kirihara kun.. ohok ohok!" ucap Ukitake-sensei di sela-sela batuknya

Yang bersangkutan diam terpaku ngeliatin darah yang mengalir di sekitar mulut senseinya, ada suatu perasaan yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya. Sedangkan ketua kelasnya, mari kita sebut dia "Otong", menghampiri Ukitake untuk membantu sang guru ke UKS.

"Tunggu!" ujar Akaya saat Ukitake dan Otong menuju ke arah pintu keluar

"ada a—whaaaa!!" tiba-tiba Akaya udah berada di depan senseinya dalam sekejap, ia menyentuh bibir gurunya, kontan semua anak khususnya Ukitake dan para cewe pada kaget. Entah kenapa pipi Ukitake bersemu merah begitu Akaya mengusap-usap bibirnya, jarak wajah mereka pun gak terlalu jauh. Para cewe langsung ngeluarin hp berkamera mereka dan tanpa babibu langsung motret pemandangan tersebut.

"Ki-kirihara kun.."

"sensei..." panggil Akaya dengan suara kecil seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu, matanya masih menuju bibir merah di depannya

"y-ya?" atmosfer ruangan tersebut jadi berasa gimana gituh.. para murid menyaksikan dengan seksama dan menunggu apa yang akan di katakan Akaya. Tentunya para cewe udah mikir yang enggak-enggak.

"aku.." semua orang jadi tegang dan mulai mendekatkan telinga mereka ke arah Akaya

"aku mau bisa kayak gini juga!!!" ujar Akaya bikin sekelas gempar. Ukitake bengong, para cewe pada kecewa, sedangkan cowo-cowo ber-swt ria.

"ya?" Ukitake memiringkan kepalanya, meminta penjelasan

"warna merah ini begitu sempurna dan indah, tidak pernah ku melihat warna merah seperti ini! Bagaimana caranya agar darah kita seperti ini?" tanya Akaya semangat, udah lupa soal crayonnya

"Kirihara kun...d-"

"sensei jadikan aku muridmu!!"

"tapi kan kamu memang muridku"

"kalau begitu ayo ajarin aku sekarang"

"Akaya, sensei lagi sakit. Harus di bawa ke UKS" kata Joko yang masih menopang senseinya

"Ah! Bawel! Ayo sensei!!" ujar Akaya sambil menarik senseinya. Si Joko yang khawatir dengan keadaan senseinya menarik Ukitake keluar. Dan terjadilah tarik menarik antara Akaya dengan Joko memperebutkan sensei mereka yang wajahnya semakin pucat.

1 jam kemudian masalah baru terselesaikan setelah Unohana-sensei dan Yukimura yang dipanggil oleh salah satu teman Akaya, datang ke kelas tersebut dan menenangkan kedua belah pihak. Unohana-sensei beserta Joko membawa Ukitake-sensei ke UKS. Sedangkan Yukimura menenangkan Akaya yang udah mulai mau nangis (lagi).

Besoknya Yanagi memberikan Akaya 1 set crayon baru untuk Akaya. Akaya yang buahagianya minta ampun langsung meluk senpai kesayangannya tersebut. Ia langsung melupakan insiden dia dan senseinya kemaren.

End??

WUUUUAAAA!! Saya stress!! Endingnya jelek nih, udah ga ada ide. ..

Ow ya berdasarkan request, daku kasih lagi kuis, tapi kaga ada hubungannya sama ni chapter berhubung keabisan ide ehehehehehe

Berikut kuisnya :

yang menemukan dompet kulit?

apa yang menyiarkan berita?

Makasih ya buat yang udah nge-review ^^


End file.
